parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 2: Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's second Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Tired Edward (Edward The Great) *James *Gordon *Henry *Tired Thomas *Edward *Thomas *Green and Yellow Coach *Catherine the Culdee Coach *Red Sodor Brass Band Coach *Foolish Freight Cars *Caboose Nameplates *Thomas *James *Edward *Percy *Toby Transcript Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: One day, Edward was in the shed where he live with the other engines. They were all bigger than Edward and boasted about it. (a tired Edward is shown at Tidmouth sheds with James, Gordon, Henry, and a tired Thomas) *Gordon: The driver won't choose you again. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: He wants strong engines like us. *Narrator: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. *Driver: Would you like to come out today? *Edward: Oh yes, please. *Narrator: Said Edward. So they lit his fire, made lots of steam and Edward puffed away. (Edward puffs away, looking happy, plus a happy Thomas, except Henry, Gordon, and James) The other engines were very cross of being left behind. (Edward puffs along the main line, hauling a green and yellow coach, Catherine the Culdee coach, and a red Sodor Brass Band coach, speeds underneath a bridge, and comes out of the other side) Edward worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind (Edward's driver is pleased) and the driver was very pleased. (Edward puffs into the sunset) *Edward: I'm going out again tomorrow. *Narrator: Edward told the other engines that night. *Edward: What do you think at that? *Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought, (the others engines are not impressed, except for a happy Thomas, who is pleased) for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. (Edward falls asleep) Next morning, Edward woke up to find nothing had change. (the engines all awaken) Gordon was still boasting. *Gordon: You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. (puffs away) Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. *Narrator: Edward went off to do some shunting. (Edward puffs away) He liked shunting. It was fun playing with freight cars. (a freight car is shunted) He would come out quietly and give them a push. (Edward bumps more freight cars together) Then he would stop, and the silly freight cars will go bump into the each other. (the freight cars bump each other) *Cars: Oh! *Narrator: They cried. *Cars: Whatever is happening? *Narrator: Edward played till there were no more freight cars. (various shots of Edward shunting freight cars are shown) Then he stopped to rest. (Edward stops to rest) Presently, he heard a whistle. (Edward hears a whistle) Gordon was very cross. Instead of shiny new coaches, he was pulling a very dirty freight train. (Gordon puffs by, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose) *Gordon: A freight train, a freight train, a freight train! *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it! *Narrator: Edward laughed and went to find some more freight cars. (Edward puffs away) Then, there was trouble. *Porter: Gordon can't get up the hill. *Narrator: The porter called to Edward's Driver. *Porter: Will you take Edward and push him please? (Edward puffs onward to reach the hill) *Narrator: They found Gordon halfway up, and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. (Edward stops and sees Gordon stuck) *Driver: You're not trying. *Gordon: I can't do it! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: The noisy freight cars hold an engine back so! *Narrator: Edward's driver came up. *Driver: We've come to push. *Gordon: No use at all! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Driver: You wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Edward's driver. (Gordon brings the train back down to the bottom of the hill) They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. (Edward puffs upward and buffers up) *Edward: I'm ready. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Gordon: No good. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. (Gordon sets off, hauling the freight cars and caboose with him, and with Edward pushing from behind) *Gordon: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it! *Narrator: Puffed Gordon. *Edward: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill. (Gordon speeds over the top) *Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! (a tired Edward follows) *Narrator: He said proudly. He forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say thank you. (Gordon speeds through Maron station) Edward was left out of breath and far behind, (Edward puffs over a viaduct) but he was happy because he had been so helpful. (Edward runs through Maron station) At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. (Edward stops) The fireman gave him a nice long drink and the driver said... (a tired Edward grabs a coke can and drinks his coke) *Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you your beautiful coat of blue with red stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon